Happening
by doe-eyed llama
Summary: In which Percy sends out a text stating that he's finally coming back to New York, and Annabeth basically receives a heart attack because of it. Metaphorically of course. All Human. Three-shot. COMPLETED.
1. Incoming

**Incoming**

"…What the heck is she doing?"

"Texting I'm guessing? But for so long…"

"I don't know… here, I'll che-"

"Oh know you won't," I said not looking up from my phone's screen. "Touch me or my phone and you die. Instantly." _Click, clack. Click, clack._ In the corner of my eye I saw a calloused, olive-toned hand creeping toward me. _Really, Nico? I'm not that stupid_, I thought. _And I wasn't lying when I said that you'd die if you touched me._

The hand came closer and closer until it was hovering right above my cell. My thumbs stopped moving. I slowly lifted my head and glared at a pair of terrified dark-brown eyes.

"Nico," I started, "Do you really want to die? 'Cause I'd gladly kill you right here, right now." I ended my threat with a sickly sweet smile. His hand quickly retreated and went back to its rightful place, on top of Thalia's. Ha, _it always works._

I grinned and I placed my phone into my pocket.

"So," I took a sip of some soda, "What were we talking about again?"

* * *

><p>"We," Kayla said gesturing to herself and everybody else at our table. "Were talking about what we were going to do during the weekend while you," she pointed at me.<p>

"Yes, the wonderful, amazing me!" I said mockingly.

Her hazel eyes rolled, "As I was saying, we were talking and you were texting your boyfriend." She finished, plucking off a fry from Gage's tray.

"Hey, that was mine!" Gage whined.

Kayla rolled her eyes once more; it's a habit of hers. "Whatever Gage, does it really matter?"

Gage thought about it for a moment, pouted, and replied, "No, but-"

Kayla cut him off. "See? It doesn't matter; they're just fries, gosh." She said eating more of Gage's fries. This time I rolled my gray eyes and continued to type.

"Kayla, stop taking his fries, Gage, try to stand up for yourself a bit more," I paused, "Oh, and Nico, I know you're behind me."

A few seconds later a heard a faint, "How the fuck does she do that?"

"Because, I'm Annabeth." I retorted putting my green phone away. His eyes widened and whispered, "How the fuck did she _hear_ that?"

"Oh and Kayla," I said staring at her, "He's not my boyfriend. Just, you know, a friend."

"Yeah, sure, a 'friend'." Thalia said unconvinced. "A 'friend' who you text 24/7 and talk about all the time. He's _totally_ a friend."

"Well, he is. And I do _not_ talk about him all the time and you barely even know anything about him." _He's not my boyfriend, he's just a friend, I'd even consider him a best friend, but definitely not a boyfriend._

"Yes, Annie, you do, and we know plenty." _Ooh, let the debate begin._

"Really?" I questioned.

"Yes, really," Kayla, Gage, Thalia, and Nico said unanimously.

"So," I drawled on, "Let's say that I asked you a question, a very simple, easy, question. Would you be able to answer it?"

"Um, duh." _Kayla._

"Yup!" _Gage._

"Hell yeah." _Thalia._

"Uh-huh." _Nico._ Did you notice how they talk? It's pretty different.

"Really? Would you like to answer said question?"

"Um, yeah."

"Yup!"

"Just ask us the freakin' question!"

"Mm-hm."

_So they really think that they can answer it? Well we'll just see, won't we?_

"Okay then. The question is," I paused for dramatic effect. They all leaned in closer towards me. I leaned closer to them and whispered, "What's. His. Name?" I leaned away, put my chin in my hands, and waited.

They all had really stupid looks on their faces: Kayla was talking to herself, discussing random names (_Jason? Leo? Nuh-uh, not even close)_. Gage was thinking pretty hard and he had his tongue stuck out. Thalia had her eyebrows furrowed and Nico just had a blank look on his face.

_Ah, victory. _I smirked. "See, you guys don't even know his name." I inspected my nails. "Therefore," Pause. Look up. "I never talk about him." I set my hand down and continued to pick and eat my lunch.

* * *

><p>"So, anyway, what are we-" <em>Beep. Beep. BEEEEP. <em>Kayla groaned and put her head on the table while I was trying to get my phone out. _I guess I got a text…_

"Oh. My. God. Annabeth, I love you and all, but _please_ turn your phone off! I really want to go to the mall this weekend! Ooh! I heard Abercrombie & Fitch is having sale! Oh my god we totally have to go! I hope they still have that cute top I saw a couple of days ago-" I drowned her out as I was fiddling with my phone.

_**NEW TEXT**_

_No duh, what else could the beeping be for? _I thought to myself. I tapped the 'continue' button that was glowing on the screen.

_**FROM: PERCY JACKSON**_

I felt the corner of my mouth quirk up. I couldn't control myself. I was full out grinning. _I can't believe he was able to text me back so quickly! It should be like… 9 P.M. in London!_

"Oh, look, I bet it's _him_ again." I ignored Thalia's comment and tapped 'accept'.

Hey, Wise Girl :)

_**Hey yourself, Seaweed Brain.**_

Confused? Don't be. "Seaweed Brain" has been his nickname and mine has been "Wise Girl" ever since we were 5 years old. Seaweed Brain for him since his head is, well to put it simply, full of kelp. And mine is Wise Girl because I'm pretty smart, if I do say so myself...

And I know what you're thinking:

Isn't Wise Girl technically a compliment?

...

Well, there's a reason why he's called Seaweed Brain.

Anyway, back to the conversation.

So… um. What's up?

I stifled a giggle. _He's still the socially awkward Seaweed Brain I know and lo- like._

_**Nothing much. My friends are yelling at me for using my phone so much. You know same old same old. How about you? Shouldn't you be sleeping by now? I bet you're walking around like an old drunk man. You have school tomorrow.**_

His reply came back a few moments later.

Well so do you!

I rolled my eyes,

_**I'm IN school right now. It's lunch time.**_

Oh. Um yeah, I forgot about the whole time difference thingy.

_**Uh huh, yeah. You 'forgot'. Anyway go to sleep, Percy. I don't want you to stay up any longer!**_

Ahh! Stop being my mom :P

I rolled my eyes once more. _Of course only he would say that._

Besides, that's kind of the thing I wanted to talk to you about…

Sigh.

_**Let me guess, you got expelled?**_

HOW DID YOU KNOW?

_**Percy, I've known you for what? 11 years? I know you better than yourself.**_

…That is creepy in so. Many. Different. Ways… yet awesome at the same time... anyway I have to tell you that

HOLY CRAP MY BATTERY'S GONE DIE HOLD ON A SEC.

_Oh Percy. _I sighed and looked up to see what my friends were doing. My eyes widened and I groaned. Kayla and Thalia were both arguing about which store they wanted to go to, Hot Topic, or Abercrombie & Fitch; poor Gage was in the middle of them with his hands covering his ears. _Aww, sorry Gage._

I opened my mouth and started to say, "Hey guys, stop tha-" but I felt a sensation in my hands. I looked down confused. _Oh, it's just my phone, how stupid of me._

Kay. My phone's still alive :)

_**Hooray.**_

Aww, don't be like that! I know you're happy! Anyway yes, I was kicked out of school.

_**Prank?**_

IT WASN'T MY FAULT!

Eyebrow raise.

_**Really Percy, are you sure?**_

…

Okay fine maybe it was.

I just had to smile at that.

_**Uh-huh. Don't forget Percy, I'm always right.**_

…Most of the time.

Another eyebrow raise.

Anyway, about the school thing. Ya know how right after I get kicked out, I get admitted into another one right away?

Yes, he's been kicked out of more than one school.

_**Uh-huh.**_

Well, this time, I'm going to school in America. In New York. With you. Isn't that great! :D

My jaw dropped and my phone fell onto the table with a large thud. Thalia, Kayla, Gage, and Nico looked at me strangely.

"Uh, are you okay Annabeth?" Thalia started talking a bit more but I couldn't hear her. My best friend, who I haven't seen in over 7 years, is coming here. And he's going to go to school. With me. I'm going to see him. Every day. He's going to be here. Every day. I'll be able to talk to him in person. Every day.

I'm 99.99% sure my heart stopped beating, and then started back up working twice as hard as soon as I read that text.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AWW YEAH, FINALLY POSTED MY FIRST STORY :D<strong>

**Well, I doubt anybody is reading this, since, well, most people don't even read author notes, but thanks for reading my first ever published story. Remember to review!**

**~Taffeh**

**12/1/13 EDIT: I just wanted to get rid of the godawful linebreaks, okay?**


	2. Sending

**AN: I was honestly thinking of making this completed just with the first chapter, so you could all just wonder about what would happen next. But then I had people wanting me to update, like a lot of people. So here we go. Chapter 2 of Happening. But not before I reply to all these reviews and thank you guys because that's just how I roll.**

**I know I've already PM'd some of you guys before. But, whatever c:**

**xxxxwisegirlxxxx: YOU WERE MY FIRST EVER REVIEW! :D And such a nice one too. I don't think Percy is too socially awkward in this chapter :L If he is, I'm sorry, but that's just how I end up writing him.**

**hi: Hello. Yes, there will be. This one and possibly two more. But there will definitely be at least 3 chapters in this fanfic.**

**GothicNicoLuver: 1) I like your pen name. 2) Why... why THANK YOU! C: There isn't much text in this chapter though.**

**Lennygoat: Yes, poor phone. ASDFGHJKL; when I first got this review, it made my day. And now I'm squealing as much as I did then. Thank you so much c':**

**ubercool: Hmm, a super sexy Percy? We'll see about that ;)**

**MaydayParade8123: YAY YOU READ THAT AWKWARD FIRST AUTHOR'S NOTE! Yay x2, and awkward guy lover. Yay x3, Mayday Parade c:**

**Lovin'It: YOU READ IT TOO! WHOO! I'm updating right now. Pfft, he totally has an accent. He can hide it. But he still has it c:**

**lotlot: I'm glad you liked it C: And sorry, but my line breaks aren't as exciting now. Baha.**

**Dead Dude Talking: Awesome pen name, thank you, and YOU READ IT TOO! :D**

**Me And My Luck: DUDE, I DID! C: AREN'T YOU PROUD? You haven't seen anything like this? Wat. Are you saying that this is... original? Wat. IS THIS THE REAL LIFE. IS THIS JUST FANTASY.**

**finchelfanforever2015: FinnxRachel? C: I kind of love Glee and I kind of love you c: Thank you for liking it. AND I DIDN'T UPDATE SOON BUT I UPDATED.**

**hi waz up: Nothing much, and I'm glad you like it so much :D YOU READ MY A.N C:**

**Commenter girl: WTF. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN. Aw no, you're account isn't active anymore...**

**Splashfire: Holy crap your pen name, I love it. YOU READ IT! C: They are purple in Taffeh Land :I**

**Vacurai78: OH I REMEMBER YOUUUU! This was probably the coolest review I'd ever gotten. I'm glad you enjoyed the beginning :D**

**i-luv-smelly-markers: So do I C: And thank you! I UPDATED.**

**WTFWHERE'S THE FROSTING: I DON'T KNOW MAN, I'M FREAKING OUT. Ah, thank you! AND YOU READ MY AN!**

**burst. ofSILENCE: What's with all the awesome pen names. Anyway, aw. You do? C': I hope I don't ruin it...**

**Percylover: Ah, thank you! YOU READ MY OTHER STUFF? Wat. Me, a great writer? OH STOP IT, YOU!**

**An Angel From the Sky: I'm glad you liked it c:**

**linku1260: HELLO THERE! Did you get an actual account yet? AND YOU READ MY AN!**

**Safree: YOU READ MY AN! And I'm glad you like it c:**

**C-Nuggets N.L: Cute pen name c: I'm glad you liked it and I UPDATED! IT WASN'T SOON. BUT STILL.**

**Percabethgirl2654: [SPOILER] If you loved her reaction in the last chapter, then you're going to love the one in this c: I UPDATED.**

**blue-skies-green-eyes: Ah, I'm glad you like it c: AND I UPDATED!**

**GoddessArtemis1999: I wrote more :D**

**COWSCOWSCOWSCOWS: LOL YOUR PEN NAME MADE ME LAUGH. HARD. I UPDATED TOO!**

**Ginny-annabeth-katniss: Ah, you do? Thank you! I UPDATED.**

**Izzy: OH GOD, I KNOW RIGHT. HE'S SUCH A TROLL. THAT'S WHY IS NAME IS RICK. And so am I c: FANGIRLS UNITE! I UPDATED AND YOU READ MY AN!**

**Empty Thoughts: Dude. I did it. I fucking did it. And look, you're in it c:**

**6l4v4a is me: Ah, your pen name was hard to type out :S Thank you! NICE HIMYM REFERENCE AND YOU READ MY AN! :D**

**fawkespower123: I'm sorry. But I did. I'm an extremely slow updater.**

**Anon: YOU READ MY AN! Love triangle? Between who? AnnabethxPercyxSlut?**

**Hai: I DO WHAT I FAHKING WANT KATEH.**

**TwinkleLights123: Your pen name is so pretty! Ah, thank you, and really? This was my first time writing Annabeth, and it's still hard to write her xD**

**Favorites: xxxxwisegirlxxxx, wisebook, Venz04HD, Vacurai78, ****TwinkleLights123, SugarIsHEALTHY, Safree, Percabethteam, i-luv-smelly-markers, finchelfanforver2015, Empty Thoughts, digimonfanatic4ever (YEEAAH DIGIMON!), C-Nuggets N.L, blue-skies-green-eyes, arissaprincess321, An Angel From the Sky.**

**Alerts-But-Apparently-They're-Called-Followers-Now: **Vacurai78, ThreeBulletsAtTheDangerParade, TheJazzyDolphin, Splashfire, Saphire-Zebra, Safree, sabbybear1234, psychedout9, percyjacksonlover4life, Percabethgirl2645, mspink93, MaydayParade8123, Jaci Kane, iloveebooks1234, godessgirl23, GoddessArtemis1999, Ginny-annabeth-katniss, finchelfanforever2015, fawkespower123, Empty Thoughts, **digimonfanatic4ever, Dead Dude Talking, crisy93, COWSCOWSCOWSCOWS, can'tstopthebeat, C-Nuggets N.L, Burst. ofSILENCE, Britbrat92, booklover484, blue-skies-green-eyes, Anti Thalico (OH CRAP, REALLY?), abby. k13, **6l4v4a is me, 20Aphrodite11.********

********That took an hour. THANK YOU & I LOVE YOU ALL.********

********Reviews: 38********

********Favorites: 16********

********Followers/Alerts: 34********

********Views: 713********

********Let's see what how it changes after this chapter. OKAY YOU CAN READ NOW!********

* * *

><p><strong>Sending<strong>

_**So, when are you coming?**_

It's a surprise! :D

…_**So today?**_

* * *

><p>I checked my phone again.<p>

_**NO NEW TEXT MESSAGES**_

"Gah, stupid Seaweed Brain," I grumbled. I shoved my phone back into my pocket and opened the door, entering school. The bell rang a few minutes ago and the halls were almost deserted; everyone was inside, expect for a few people rushing to their lockers and classes, and couples doing unmentionable things in the corridors.

"Trouble in Paradise?" I jumped and Nico smirked as he accompanied me with my journey down the hallway.

"Oh, shut up. Go suck Thalia's face or something."

"Nuh-uh, that's _after_ break." he grinned at my horrified expression, and turned right from the drinking fountain, and entered the room labeled _Science, _leaving as quickly as he had come.

I shuddered_. I did not need to know that. Not at all._

I walked in silence; passing by a stereotypical _Goode is Good!_ banner slung between two walls. I quickly checked my watch adorned with a silver owl and hurried to my classroom.

"I can't be late, I can't be late, I can't be…" I chanted to myself. I'm a very punctual person and I've never been late to anything, but I've been waiting for Percy's reply all morning.

I let a boy distract me. Ugh.

I managed to make it to class and plop down into my seat right before the final bell rang. I breathed out heavily, happy that I wasn't late. Surprisingly, about a fourth of the class was still missing, including the teacher.

_Might as well get some reading in._

In of my messenger bag, I managed to fish out one of the latest books I was reading; _Greek and Roman Architecture_. I immediately dove right into the book, passing my eyes over the words quick enough so my dyslexia didn't have a chance to goof me up.

I was completely immersed in my book so much that I basically acted like a zombie to the outside world; Thalia was the one to shake me out of my 'book coma' as she likes to call it.

"Yes Annabeth, it's time to come back to real life now," she said in a teasing voice. I rolled my eyes and closed the book, memorizing the page number I was on.

I rested my head onto my hand and observed the class. The standard, normal people were scattered across the room, and some of the nerds were right in the front row, busily taking out notebooks and other materials even though this has been a free period for us ever since Mr. Donnely had been replaced.

I was sitting in the middle, with Gage and Thalia on the left and right of me, respectively, and the jocks and populars were both in the back right corner, goofing around and gossiping.

"Did you hear-"

"There's this new kid and-"

"I think Ms. Lots got a file on him-"

"Why hello, juniors!" The door opened and in came a woman looking to be in her mid 30's, with crazy brown curls and a beauty mark right above her lip. "Look at what I have!" she grinned and waved around a folder.

The front of the class was trying to hide their annoyance whereas the back cheered. Gage elbowed me and whispered, "Why are the girls so excited?"

"Because they want whatever dirt they can get." Gage had a literal O-face and he nodded, understanding the situation. Behind me I heard a soft groan; I turned around and saw a guy with really messy black hair tucked under a green beanie looking down at his desk and tapping his pencil.

I narrowed my eyebrows, slightly suspicious, and I turned back, giving Ms. Lots all of my attention, or at least some of it. I fingered my camp necklace, listening to her dish out details.

"Okay so, the new student is a guy." Most of the girls in the class squealed while Thalia laughed and I rolled my eyes. "I won't say his name though, that'll be a surprise." She giggled and covered her mouth with her hand, shaking her head at the numerous complaints.

"And he… blah blah blah, this is all boring," she flipped through the pages. "Where's the juicy stuff- oh! Oh my…" she trailed off and her eyes widened.

_Does he have one eye of something? What could be so aweing…_

"He came to this school from _London._" It was silent until random squeals concerning of accents and One Direction immediately filled the room.

"Girls, shush!" I swear she forgets that she also has guys in this class, and girls that don't screech or squawk. "He was originally born here, but he left about 7 years ago. Now he's back… is there a reason though?" she flipped through the pages some more and at that point, I was barely even paying attention, and neither was Gage or Thalia. I was reading, Thalia was listening to her iPod, and Gage was doodling in his little sketchbook.

Ms. Lots gasped, "Jackpot." The girls leaned forward in their chairs and I flipped a page.

"He's been expelled out of _ten_ schools-" Silena Beauregard, who was happily dating Charles Beckendorf, couldn't help but shriek and burst everyone's eardrums, "HE'S SUCH A BAD BOY!" Then she started to do this sort of fangirl motion as if she found at that her OTP was cannon and they were getting married, with the girls around her.

Don't ask me how I know that.

During her squeal, I couldn't help but hear another groan and a thump. The black haired guy had his head hitting his wooden desk at a slow rate. I shrugged. He was probably doing that because of Silena though, so it was understandable; I have no idea how Beckendorf can deal with her, maybe that's why they make out so much…

"Where is he, Ms. Lots? Is he here right now, because oh my gawd I swear if he is I'll-"

"Lacy, calm down. I don't think he's here… he might be outside or-"

"Actually I'm right here." The guy stood up and did a small wave at the shocked teacher and chuckled a bit. "I guess I won't get a clean start here, huh?" he scratched his neck, causing his shirt to ride up and show smooth, tan skin hinting at a six pack.

That's when my ears were probably damaged for the rest of my life, that's when flipped another page of my book, and that's when I decided that the new kid was probably going to be another person sucked into the life of popularity; he was simply not worth my time or effort.

* * *

><p>"Oh gosh, I'm sorry, usually the- uh- I mean," Ms. Vicks sputtered while the new kid smiled. "Nah, its fine; at least I don't have to introduce myself now." He shrugged and sat back down.<p>

Ms. Vicks just nodded slowly, probably wondering how he was taking all of this so calmly. "Well, class," she glanced at her non-existent watch on her wrist. "It's time for me to get my… coffee. So stay here and socialize while I… go get it." she sort of stuttered when she ran out of the door, since she was wearing four inch heels.

Thalia grinned, "Yes, I can leave now!"

I frowned. "What, why?"

"To see Nico of course."

"But, he's in Science."

"God, Annabeth, haven't you heard that Ms. Vicks has been fucking Mr. Craw since last Thursday?"

"Excuse me, but _what_?"

"Mhmm," Thalia nodded. "And he's his Science teacher. So I'm just gonna go visit Nico now. See ya." Thalia gathered her stuff, walked out the door, and I was pretty sure that I was the only one that saw her leave.

Gage was still doodling in his sketchbook, and the black haired guy was mobbed by all the popular girls; he looked thoroughly uncomfortable.

I hid a laugh and continued to read my book.

"Hey, hey Annabeth. I think the new kid was staring at you."

I looked behind me and saw him talking to the girls who were laughing about something oh so hilarious that probably wasn't even remotely humorous.

"Funny Gage, real funny."

"No, I swear he was! He was just-"

"I thought you couldn't read?" I clutched my hardcover tightly and Gage quieted down. "Don't you have dilek-a-whata?"

"Dyslexia and it makes it harder to read. It doesn't mean I can't read."

Lacy chomped on her bubble gum like a cow eating grass. "Oh. Cool." She directed her attention back to her group.

I glared at her, and then shifted my eyes to the right. The new kid had obviously been watching us; his eyes widened and he immediately faced the other direction, his hands combing through his hair 'casually'.

Casual my ass.

I returned to my book, trying to get sucked back in, but I couldn't because I heard footsteps, and they were heading toward me. I gazed up slightly and saw the same kid, grinning at me, cheekily.

I raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

His grin became a full grown _smirk_ as he shoved my book down and knocked it off the desk, shooting it all the way across the room, hitting the west wall with a loud _thump_.

The room gasped. I clenched my fists and stood up; out of the corner of my eye, some people took out their cellphones, but all I could see right now was red and a guy who obviously thought that he could do anything he wanted to.

He leaned in and my fist was steadily rising, ready to punch him into oblivion. "Jeez, how heavy is that book? I can't believe you're actually carrying that around."

I looked straight at him, enraged, until I saw his sea green eyes that started to brighten. "I'm surprised your arms aren't falling off, _Wise Girl_."

That was the moment where my jaw went slack and I tackled Percy into the desk behind him; the rest of the class was dumbfounded.

* * *

><p>I put my head in my hands. <em>Great job Annabeth, you got yourself a meeting with the principal for attacking a student. Great freaking job.<em>

Right when I tackled Percy, for a huge hug mind you, Ms. Lots obviously had to walk right in; she thought I jumped Percy and was starting to 'harm' him.

I scoffed quietly, "Percy has a thick head. He wasn't going to get hurt…"

So here I am, sitting outside the principal's office, tapping my foot against the floor and fidgeting like crazy because of my ADHD, while Percy was busy in the nurse's office getting pampered and taken care of.

I crossed my arms and huffed. _God, how long am I going to be here?_

I know, it's only been like 2 minutes, but for an ADHD kid like me, 2 minutes seems like half an hour; to pass the time, I started to think up of some buildings I could sketch.

_The Parthenon? Nah, I already did that, a couple of times too. Have I done the… yeah, yeah I have. Oh! That new building project in- _

"Hi, I'm Teresa, what's your name?" I glanced to my left to see a girl with red hair and eyes that strangely matched, with numerous smiley faces drawn all over her arms and hands in black marker; she must have dropped it too, because she was trying to pick it up with her feet like some deranged monkey.

"Annabeth." She softly gasped in response and clutched my hand with hers.

"That's such a pretty name! It's like 'Anna' and 'Beth' put toge..." she trailed off, took her hands off of mine, and started to pick at her _I'M CANADIAN AND PROUD, EH_? bracelet.

I watched as she plucked at an area where the fibers were frayed and slowly pulled off one of the strings, grinning maniacally is it grew to be about a foot long. Finally, it snapped and she twirled it around her finger, watching it go blue from lack of blood circulation.

I raised an eyebrow as she began to sing to the bench. "And I... will always loooooovee youuuuu!"

I grimaced and scooted a bit to the left, away from the mental girl serenading an inanimate object. As the minutes passed by, I was getting more and more annoyed; Teresa's singing got more random and louder too.

"POP GOES THE WEASEL!" she screamed and I banged my head against bench. _Clunk._

"Why, if it isn't the school nerd and ginger, it's so nice to see two bottom feeders talk to each other. My heart's practically grown 3 sizes!" I stifled a groan.

_ Oh god, not them, not now._

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU TWAT, OR ELSE I'LL THROW MY FIST SO FAR UP YOUR ASS, YOU'LL-"

"Ms. Teresa? The principal wishes to see you now." Hopefully the assistant didn't hear what Teresa just said, or else she'd be in much more trouble.

"Oh okay," she hopped right up off of the bench. "Nice talking to you Annabeth!" she said with a smile and skipped over to the door, but not before flipping Drew off with not one, but _two_ fingers, while spastically jerking them up and down and sneering at her at the same time.

The door shut and it was completely silent.

"Gosh, what a complete and utter psycho." But of course, Drew ruined it.

She flipped her straightened-to-death black hair over her shoulder. "Let's go girls, I heard that the über cute new boy's in the nurse's office. I wanna give him our special little greeting," Drew's cronies giggled and I could practically _feel_ their sickly sweet smiles radiating off of their faces.

I clenched my fists.

_Nope, Annabeth, you promised yourself that you wouldn't punch anybody this year. Nope. You almost blew it with Percy. So nope._

"Au revior, _freak_." Her followers giggled once more, and their high heels click-clacked against the tile floor as they walked away.

I heaved a sigh and leaned against the wall, trying to calm down; my fists relaxed, leaving only four, crescent shaped marks in the middle of my palm.

I almost feel asleep, too, until I heard Teresa scream, "THEY'RE SPELLED WITH U'S, OKAY? WHY DON'T YOU AMERICANS UNDERSTAND THAT!" and woke up from a half sleep-half awake state of mind.

I groaned. _How long am I going to be waiting out here? 1__st__ period's almost over!_

I flopped my head to the left and heard someone walking along, possibly toward me.

"Hey, Annabeth, did Drew and her posse come by here?" I looked up and saw Piper twirling a hall pass around her forefinger.

"Yeah, I saw your sister pass by about 10 minutes ago. They were heading toward the nurse's office…" My eyes widened and I immediately stood up.

"Oh gosh, don't remind me, I can't even believe that we're related. She's so… _ugh_, and I'm so-"

"Pipes, now's not the time for one of your rants. Drew's with Percy-"

"Oh, the new kid? He's cute," she took a moment to sigh dreamily. "But not as cute as Jason."

I rolled my eyes, slightly annoyed and angry at the same time. "Whatever, they're probably-"

"Oooh, does Annie have a little crush?" Piper taunted and poked me in the shoulder. "Huh, does she? I bet you do! AWW, THAT'S SO CUTE ANNABE-"

"Shut up already!" Piper laughed. "I'm not the one totally obsessing over a guy I barely even know."

Piper stopped laughing and crossed her arms, obviously a little ticked off. "Okay then," She started walking ahead of me. "We better get to the nurse's office before Drew molests Percy though!"

I breathed out, exasperated.

"Yeah, yeah we should." With that, Piper and I both picked up the pace and headed toward the east wing of the school.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah. I did it. Took 5 months. But I did it.<strong>

**I should write this much all the time. For like every chapter of my stories :D But then it would take to long to update for you guys :c**

**Fuck-Me and Now-I-Have-To-Write-And-Plan-Out-Chapter-Three**

**~Taffeh**


	3. Receiving

**AN: It's done. Oh my god. It's the last chapter. I'm so happy. I know that this took me two months, shh, just read.**

**TLOS00: Hooray, you read the author's note c: A professional? What? Shut your mouth :I But thank you. People have said that I'm a very derpy person, so I guess that translates to me being hilarious xD Trying to make this funny! Thanks for reviewing twice too xD**

**WisestOwl: Nope, just one month, because I'm lazy and uncreative and blargh.**

**TheHoff: David Hasselhoff? And is one month soon enough? xD**

**Greeks VS Geeks: That was a cliffhanger? Ah jeez, I don't know whether to be sorry or not xD Really glad you think this story is awesome :D**

**Empty Thoughts: HEY YOU GUYS THIS IS WHO I BASED TERESA OFF OF! I succeeded.**

**CrazyPeanutAttack: Thank you and yes, finally xD**

**Gingerlock: I realized that now xD**

**kk1220: I'm glad you love it C:**

**Sunniesun: Hooray, you read it C: And I'm happy you think this is cute. And funny.**

**COWSCOWSCOWSCOWS: One month soon enough?**

**Dead Dude Talking: You knew I was going to update? Are you psychic? C:**

**mabello: Thank you! And look! I did continue!**

**Annabeth (Guest): He is indeed from London, and, I dunno if he has an accent. Read this chapter and maybe you'll find out C: I told the _real_ Teresa [Empty Thoughts] that you thought of her as an insane Rachel. She laughed. Hard. Oh sure, I'll check your story out :D**

**linku1260 (Guest): You _should_ get an account.**

**theowlandthehorse: Hooray, you read the note c: Well, it was the first chapter, I kinda had to explain some stuff. Thank you and I will keep on writing c:**

**xLittle Black Star: Yes, London indeed c: I'm _definitely_ going to make Drew awesomer, but how? D: I'll try my best. I took note of the italics thing; thank you about that!**

**Louisa4533: I don't know what you mean by "Ooooo-kay/That's nice..." D: But, um, hopefully you enjoy this chapter!**

**Guest: I updated whoo.**

**Favorites: WisestOwl, ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm (ohmygod that's amazing), sasaway, Gingerlock, Faxlover7732, harryjackson11, pattersonfan, BookReader10, mabello, theowlandthehorse, smilingforeverandever, xLittleBlackStar, and Louisa4533.**

**Followers: TLOS00, WisestOwl, TheHoff, sasaway, book freakz, chessrd, percy'shellokitty32, CrazyPeanutAttack, naynay678, Gingerlock, Faxlover7732, kk1220, Sunniesun, crazyamphibian13, pattersonfan, mabello, shivakobin, theowlandthehorse, smilingforeverandever, pineconeface4444, DandelionsAndDaydreams, Percyjacksonrocks123, and Louisa4533.**

**Thanks to kk1220, Sunniesun, COWSCOWSCOWSCOWS, pattersonfan, shivakobin, and xLittle Black Star for following me as an author :D**

**Thanks to pattersonfan and ExceedinglyPeculiarChick for favoriting me as an author :D**

**Reviews: 58**

**Favorites: 26**

**Followers/Alerts: 53**

**Views: 1,738**

* * *

><p><strong>Receiving<strong>

Sneakers slapping against tile, Piper and I rushed through the hallways; it was pretty quiet except for the occasional moan we heard from certain areas and locked closets.

We were almost there too, there was just another corner and a couple more feet, but Piper just had to slip on her laces and tumbledown to the floor, causing me to snort and cover my mouth before giggles took over my body, and Annabeth Chase does _not_ giggle_._

She groaned and blew a piece of her hair out, away from her face while giving me a nasty glare at the same time. One laugh escaped, and I put a hand out for her to grab.

But then I felt my side vibrate and I immediately shoved my hand into my pocket and fished out my phone, letting go of Piper and making fall back onto the floor, groaning even more.

HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

I laughed out loud this time and continued to read the barrage of texts Percy was sending me.

ANNABEEEEEEEEEETTH I DON'T

HELP SHE'S I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT SHE'S

SHE'S TOUCHING ME HELPHEKPHEKPEHELPPPP

Piper apparently got up all by herself, because my phone was suddenly out of my hands and out of my face; Piper began to laugh too, and she grabbed my wrist before saying, "We better get there before Drew unleashes her 'claws' on him."

Her hand started to shake; opening her palm, she glanced at my phone and laughed before shoving it in front of my face.

IS SHE PART CAT OR SOMETHING HER NAILS ARE SO SHARP

THEY HUURRRRT

OH SORRY CLAWS*

I shook my head, trying not to snicker anymore, because we were _definitely _attracting some unwanted attention. We managed to reach the edge of the hall before recoiling back and retreating behind the turn of the wall.

Octavian Augur, the hall monitor, just saw us, and he takes his job _very_seriously.

"Annabeth," Piper whispered, "I think I dropped the hall pass when I fell."

Great, just great.

"But maybe we can go-"

"Pipes, that's not going to work, he already saw us and-"

"I can hear you guys, you know." We both jumped, startled, and looked behind us, and crazed blue eyes stared back.

I gulped. "Hello, Octavian."

"Greetings," he turned his attention toward Piper and promptly said, "I saw you fall."

She let out a nervous chuckle. "Ha, really?"

Octavian clutched his lanyard adorned with a ripped teddy bear pattern. "I hope it hurt." With that he walked away, leaving both of us with a dumbfounded expression.

* * *

><p><span>I SWEAR SHE'S GONNA RAPE ME<span>

SHE'S TRYING TO TAKE MY PHONE

I MIGHT SPAM ENSRFGRNEGNSKSSS

* * *

><p>Now, when Percy texted me that Drew was going to 'rape' him, I thought that he was kidding; for the first time, I was wrong. Piper and I had finally made it to the nurse's office, a place that smelled of antiseptic and plastic, when we saw Drew and Percy and a very compromising position.<p>

"Come on, _hon_, I just want to see who you're texting," Drew said with a sickly sweet tone, but with every word she gave a tug. She was leaning towards him and a knee rested on the bed, giving her some leverage. Percy, however, had his back completely against the bed, and he was craning his neck to look at Drew.

"Haha, no." With every tug Drew took, Percy gave one back in return. Drew's mouth had grown to a full scowl and Percy had his tongue sticking out like the stupid Kelp Head he was.

"Why," _Tug_. "Not?"

"Because," _Tug_. "I said so." _Tug tug tug_. To my disgust, Drew was almost completely on top of Percy, but then, on the final tug, Percy made the mistake of letting go, which then caused the phone to slap Drew right in the face.

Piper, of course, burst out laughing, but I was too focused on Percy and Drew to notice her outbreak; Percy had a shocked expression on his face, and I _knew _that he was probably going to start babbling on and on about how sorry he was, but Drew had already left the room, covering her nose with red hands. Her followers went after her, saying things from "Ohmygawd Drew" to "I'm sure you're going to look fabulous in a nose cast thingy anyway" that made my brain hurt and I.Q deteriorate.

"Should I be sorry?" Percy said in a sheepish tone. Piper and I both looked at each other.

"Nope," I replied. "You're good."

He sighed in relief. "Good. Now, where's my phone and," he turned to Piper and questioned, "who are you?"

I resisted the urge to facepalm. "This is Piper, a friend of mine." In return, Piper waved. Percy shot her a nod and gave a short wave back.

"Annabeth and I saved you."

"I'm pretty sure my phone saved me, but okay," he grinned and stood up, off the bed, but not before wincing slightly.

"Did I really tackle you that hard?" I asked, slightly worried.

Percy stood still for a second. "No, pfft, of course not. I just. It just-"

"Are you saying that I'm _still_ stronger than Percy Jackson? Even after all these years?"

"NO." He coughed, "I mean, no. The desk dug into my side." He walked closer to me and added, "I never knew Annabeth Chase was so into public displays of affection. What happened to the-"

I punched him in the arm; he grabbed said arm and hissed, "You still have a really good right hook."

I was too caught up with my conversation with Percy to notice Piper staring at us with an amused expression. "You guys should date."

My eyes widened and Percy started to sputter out various forms of "whats" and "whys" and "hows". I just hoped that he didn't notice the slight blush on my cheeks.

"Mhm, you guys are so going to be a couple. At least, by the end of the year."

"Piper, Percy's my _friend_ I don't like him like that." I quickly shifted my eyes toward Percy to see how he would react, and to my utter surprise, he looked a bit sad but that was quickly replaced with a grin.

"Yep. Exactly," he slung his arm around my shoulders. "Just friends."

"Yeah," I shoved his arm off. "Now, we should get back to class. I've already missed 2 periods, Piper, you've been out here for what? Twenty minutes? And Percy, it's going to be lunch in about half an hour and you basically haven't been to any of your morning classes."

"Annabeth, calm down." He took a hold of my shoulders. "It's going to be okay."

"No it's not, how could you possibly think this is okay-"

"ATTENTION PLEASE, ANNABETH CHASE TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE. ANNABETH CHASE TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE." The intercom cut off and a feel of dread washed over me. Oh god, I left the bench.

I. Left. The. Bench. I left the bench. Why did I leave the bench? _Percy._

"Why that sour look on your face Anna-"

"Do not talk to me right now."

"What happened?"

"You happened!"

"Wait, what?" Piper asked. "Why are you mad at Percy?"

"Because he's the one that got me in trouble and-"

"ANNABETH CHASE, PLEASE REPORT TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE IMMEDIATELY. THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING."

I stopped talking and left the nurse's office, slamming the door with a not so quiet _bam_ and headed towards the main office.

* * *

><p>Drew sniffled; a red and white tissue covered her nose. She was sitting in an old chair that creaked softly ever few seconds. I was standing up, hoping that she sniffled hard enough to choke on her nose blood.<p>

The secretary, Ms. Juniper, gave me a weird look as I came in. "You left the bench."

I lowered my head. "I left the bench," I confirmed.

"You in _trooouuubllllleeee_," she said.

"You're the one in a taboo relationship with the school janitor." She dropped the stick of celery she was about to munch on.

"WHAT? HOW DID YOU KNOW?" she lowered her voice down to a whisper, "I mean, you're not going to tell anybody right?"

I waved my hand. "Everyone knows about it." I lied. I walked in on them not so quietly making out in the hall once. I kept the information to myself, mostly because it was great blackmail material, and I really didn't want to think about it anymore.

Ms. Juniper looked like a goat caught in headlights, and she let out a little whimper before saying, "Well, it's time for you two to meet the principal."

Drew stood up dramatically, shooting me a glare and sashaying right in front of me whereas I calmly walked inside the door labeled "PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE"; Mr. D sat in a professional looking chair, waving around an empty wine glass which the vice principal, Mr. Brunner, quickly refilled with Diet Coke.

"So this is," he peered down at a sheet of paper. "Annie Bell Chaz and Drake Tanner?"

"Actually," Mr. Brunner spoke up, "it's Drew Tanaka and Annabeth Chase." He looked at me skeptically before adding, "Although, I don't know why Ms. Chase is here."

Drew shifted in her chair that looked identical to mine and simply said, "She punched me."

"I did not!" Now, I know that looked kind of bad since Drew _did_ have a bloody nose along with a bloody tissue, but they didn't know the whole story, and at least _I _was the one who had the clean record; who knows how many times Drew was caught "committing public displays of affection" as she stomped her way up the social pyramid?

Mr. D raised his eyebrow as well as his glass. "Bethany, Danielle has a bloody nose. You're clenching your fists. I'm not stupid."

"There's blood on my phone too," she placed her phone on the desk. Wait, not her phone. Percy's.

"Ah, look at what we have here," Mr. D said. "We also have a bloody phone." He kicked back in his chair. "Well, that's enough evidence for me."

"That means she gets a suspension right? For physical assault?"

"Mhm, Mr. Brunner, if you could so kindly write up-"

"That's not Drew's, it's Percy's." I picked up the object, avoiding the dried crust. "Only Percy would have his wallpaper be of Finding Nemo. Also, just because Drew has a bloody nose, does _not_ mean that I punched her, right Mr. Brunner?"

He nodded, smiling. "Innocent until proven guilty."

I smiled back and continued, "I have witnesses too. You can call up Percy Jackson, Piper McLean, and-" A knock on the door interrupted me.

Ms. Juniper peeped out and said, "Octavian is here with his report." Oh no, not him, not now. Octavian strode into the room, eyes trained on his clipboard.

"Your report...Oliver?" Mr. D droned on, obviously bored by all of this.

"It's Octavian, sir, and today," he glanced up before returning his attention to the clipboard. But then his head shot right back up and he stared at me with a bewildered expression. "What are you doing here?"

I pointed to Drew. "I apparently punched her in the face."

Octavian scrunched his eyebrows and shook his head. "You wouldn't do that."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I crossed my arms.

"You're too classy for that." Oh, that totally explains it. "And Drew would never go snitch to the principal. She'd have someone else do her dirty work for her." he finished. He took a glance at Drew and asked, "Why is there nail polish all over that tissue? Sniffing fumes can be very hazardous to your health, you know."

And that's how Octavian magically saved the day, but for a price; in return for saving my butt, I have to vote for him for senior class president, or else he'll tell everyone about Travis Stoll pulling my pants down when I was in third grade. Whatever, he'll only get about 10 votes anyway.

No harm, no foul.

Drew and I both ended up getting detentions, mostly for wasting Mr. D's time. He thankfully forgot about my earlier crimes: leaving the bench, and tackling Percy.

"Leave, you ungrateful children. It's almost lunch time," he muttered, "and I want my glass of wine already." I'm almost positive we weren't supposed to hear that.

Octavian left instantly, and Drew and I both followed in suit, after I had grabbed Percy's nail polish covered phone.

"Why are you such a bitch?" I snapped once we were in the halls.

"Oh, it's what I do best." Drew tossed the used tissue onto the floor. "Who better else than to knock off Ms. Oh-Look-I'm-So-Perfect-With-My-Blonde-Curls-and-Perfect-Grades off of her high horse?" she taunted and the bell rang. "Time for lunch, Goldilocks." Drew clutched her Gucci bag and began to walk away.

I couldn't let her have the last word. "You _do _know that lunch is for eating, right?" Drew froze for a moment before she squeezed her bag and strutted down the hallway as if it were a runway.

* * *

><p>"I think I'm going to like this school," Percy said and he shot me a smile. After the whole Drew thing, I met Percy back up at the nurse's office and returned his phone; Piper had already gone back to class to get her bag and other stuff.<p>

"That's only because you missed more than half of your classes!" I bumped into his shoulder, he'd gotten taller over the years, and he chuckled.

"Yeah, pretty much." We walked in silence before I realized something.

"You have an accent." Why did I notice this just now?

Percy looked at me strangely before saying, "Well, when you live in London for about 7 years, you kind of get an accent."

I shook my head. "I know that, obviously, but it just-"

"I can still talk in an American accent though! Listen." He said a couple of sentences for me.

"You. Are. Speaking. Like. This." Percy tried again. "Now yur slurrin' yur words."

"You're so not making this easy for me!" Percy groaned.

This time, I genuinely laughed. "I'm never, ever, going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it."

I don't know what exactly compelled me to do this, but I turned around to give Percy a kiss on the cheek; of course he had to turn his head at that exact moment too and- _oh god he's kissing back._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Done. It's over. Hope you guys liked it. Review for the last chapter? Check out my drabbles or something.<strong>

**End-Of-This-High-School-Fic and I-Start-School-In-Four-Days.**

**~Taffeh**


End file.
